Akatsuchi
is an Iwagakure shinobi and was one of the bodyguards of the Third Tsuchikage during the Five Kage Summit. Personality Akatsuchi is very jovial and childish in nature and always seems to have a cheerful disposition. He was excited at the prospect of flying once again, even though there was the possibility that they were going off to a battle.Naruto chapter 513, page 01 He was even excited when he thought Deidara survived the battle against Sasuke, despite Deidara being a criminal and their enemy. During battles he acts very level-headed and efficient as the Tsuchikage's bodyguard. He is also fiercely loyal to the Tsuchikage, as seen when he offered to carry his luggage albeit against his will, refused to leave his side when he heard of Sasuke's fight, just in case Ōnoki's hip went out and as stated by Deidara.Naruto chapter 514, page 03 Appearance Akatsuchi is a large man with dark eyes and hair that spikes out at the back from underneath his forehead protector which he wears like a banana. He also has big cheeks and a plump nose. He wears the red double sleeved Iwagakure uniform underneath his flak jacket in addition to a yellow scarf that adorns his neck. Abilities Though he has not been shown very much in battle, he proved capable of moving at high speeds when A made an aggressive act at the Kage Summit.Naruto chapter 458, page 04-05 He has also shown relative strength, being able to carry the Tsuchikage and his luggage as well as his own for extended periods of time.Naruto chapter 454, page 04 He has also displayed proficiency using Earth Release techniques. He can mould and expel a large rock golem from his mouth, which has great strength, capable of biting off a Zetsu clone's head, and pulling him from Akatsuchi's body. He can also create Rock Clones of other people, where they shatter instead of disappear when attacked.Naruto chapter 513, page 08 Part II Five Kage Summit Arc He was setting off with Kurotsuchi to escort the Third Tsuchikage to the Five Kage meeting, called for by the Fourth Raikage. When Ōnoki hurt his hips when trying to carry his bag by himself, Akatsuchi carried him along the way. When the Raikage destroyed his table during the meeting, Akatsuchi was seen moving to attack in defence of his lord, but was soon dismissed by Ōnoki. When White Zetsu appears during the summit, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi guard the Tsuchikage. Later, when Sasuke infiltrates the meeting room, Akatsuchi and the Tsuchikage decided not to engage him, moving out of the way to let the Fifth Mizukage, deal with him. Later, he is ensnared in Zetsu's Spore Technique. Seeing Sasuke escape Mei, Ōnoki suggests to two of them join the fight. Akatsuchi agrees, and uses an unnamed technique to expel a large rock golem from his mouth. This golem bites and pulls Zetsu from Akatsuchi's body. After Madara told the story of the Ten-Tailed Beast and the Sage of the Six Paths, then declared the Fourth Shinobi World War, Akatsuchi returned to Iwagakure with the Tsuchikage and Kurotsuchi, where they were informed that the Earth Daimyō has approved of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc When news got out that Kisame Hoshigaki managed to reveal the location where Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee were hiding, Ōnoki took Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi with him with his Flight Technique to improve the defences, while Akatsuchi acted somewhat like a cheerful child when he was allowed to fly. On their way, they encountered Kabuto Yakushi and the revived Deidara. Akatsuchi as well as Kurotsuchi expressed joy thinking that he had in fact survived his fight against Sasuke Uchiha, indicating the three might be very familiar with each other, before being reminded by the Tsuchikage that the Deidara in front of them is no more than a resurrection.Naruto chapter 513, page 09 After Deidara launched an attack; detonating his clay clones, Akatsuchi created a Rock Clone of the Tsuchikage to intercept the attack. When the Tsuchikage attempted to use a Dust Release technique, Akatsuchi stopped him, in fear for the Island Turtle's safety. As Ōnoki and Deidara took the battle higher in the sky, they were flying so fast that Akatsuchi had trouble keeping up. Shinobi World War Arc While the rest of the Alliances' forces moved out, Akatsuchi remains behind by the Tsuchikage's side. Video Games Trivia * means "Red Earth". References